<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No mistakes by StrawberryNani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937693">No mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryNani/pseuds/StrawberryNani'>StrawberryNani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Juggler needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryNani/pseuds/StrawberryNani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the star of Pudding Cup Circus ain’t as easy as it looks, especially if you’re scared of making mistakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have to get this right..."</p><p>Ice juggler dusted themselves as they stood up, picking up their ice cream scoopers once again. Scooping some ice cream, they started to juggle the scoops above their head, going in a slow rhythm as they got into the flow once again.</p><p>
  <em> Good good, that's a good start now don't mess up </em>
</p><p>Moving a bit faster, they shifted the scoops to one side, then the other as they dramatically caught them. </p><p>
  <em> Nice, now for the second act </em>
</p><p>They scoop up another ball of ice cream, now juggling them around the ring. Throw up, catch,  throw up, catch, balance on one side, juggle in a circle, throw them all up and catch. Ice juggle kept repeating the routine in their head, making sure to not be a second late. One their final cycle of the act they balanced the scoops of ice cream as they caught their breath </p><p>
  <em> A bit rusty, but good. So far so good </em>
</p><p>Now it was time for the main event. Ice juggler hopped onto a giant candy call that sat in the center, and they slowly rolled around as they continued to juggle the ice cream. </p><p>
  <em> Alright, that was good. Keep going </em>
</p><p>All that was left was to do some tricks and the routine was done. Ice juggler jumped on the ball as they continued to balance everything else. </p><p>
  <em> Throw the scoops, do a trick, catch them, keep the ball rolling, do another trick, balance is key. Balance is key </em>
</p><p>They kept repeating the words, their body flawlessly performing the steps. Ice juggler smiled as they caught the ice cream once again. Nothing felt better than getting their routine right, no, not just right, perfect. No flaws, no accidents, just pure perfection.</p><p>Oh they could picture the audience watching their performance in awe, cheering and clapping for them. The crowd going wild as they successfully landed on the ball and caught the scoops. This was going to be their best show yet!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Of course they had to mess that up.</p><p>Their foot slipped upon landing on the ball, and they fell onto the floor. The scoops of ice cream landing next to them with a splat. Slowly, Ice juggler sat up, their expression growing dark as tears filled their eyes.</p><p>"No no! God Dammit not again!" They punched the ground. "I had it! Why can't I get this right?! Why why why why WHY?!"</p><p>
  <em> No matter how hard I practice </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can't get it right! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The shows only a few days away </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm gonna mess up on stage </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm gonna trip </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or fall </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or forget to catch a scoop of ice cream </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe all 3, since I can't anything right apparently </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Knowing me I'll screw everything up </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everyone's gonna hate me! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They'll throw popcorn at me  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And tell me to get off the stage </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And then they'll never come back to the circus </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And then the boss is gonna get mad </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The boss is gonna replace me! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obviously why wouldn't he </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why would he want some clumsy excuse of a juggler! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can't do anything right! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on here?!"</p><p>Ice juggler looked at their boss, sniffling as they stood up.</p><p>"Kiddo are you ok?" Choco cup walked up to the child, inspecting them for any injuries.</p><p>"I fell..." (Again...)</p><p>"Anything broken or bruised?"</p><p>"I'm fine..." (My hand hurts)</p><p>"That's good. I'm glad you're ok. You should be more careful, you can't have the star getting hurt."</p><p>"Yes sir..." (Stop being worried I said I'm fine) They walked around, picking up their scoopers off the ground. They were going to start practicing again but Choco cup gently grabbed their shoulder.</p><p>"Maybe you should take a break. You look like you need a nap. I'll clean up."</p><p>Ice juggler was going to argue back and ignore their boss, but they realized just how tired they were getting. They did just spend 2 hours practicing their newest routine.</p><p>
  <em> Resting wouldn't be so bad. A nap sounds good right about now. And maybe I'll do better later... </em>
</p><p>"Sure boss." (Now leave me alone)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>